


Images

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: A picture of Ron brings him good luck.





	Images

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my [Rare Ron-centric Rigorous wRiting Table](http://captainscollab.livejournal.com/727.html#cutid1) Prompt: Picture  


* * *

I shouldn't have eavesdropped on them but they were sitting so close together and well I wanted in on the action.

"Look," Harry's voice was tense. "Look at the way his arse flexes while he's--"

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione said. "If you can't say masturbate then how do you even do it?"

I tip-toed closer to try and see what they were discussing. Harry had most likely found one of the magazine's I keep in my trunk and I wasn't sure what possessed him to show it to Hermione.

"I think," Hermione shifted on the sofa. "It's the way the water is sliding down his back. What on earth possessed--"

I took another step forward and gazed over the shoulders. I don't know how they didn't hear me but I saw what they were looking at--it was me, wanking in the shower, and I couldn't help but gasp.

"Ron," Harry exclaimed at leaped off the sofa. "We were just--well Hermione what were we doing?"

Hermione had turned quite a bright shade of red and she wouldn't look at me.

"We were just well we were just talking about potions."

Hermione was stammering and while it was endearing I was about to have heart failure over the picture and frankly I was too young to die.

"Where did you, how did you, and that's a bloody picture of me!" I managed to squeak out. "You were oggling it."

Then it hit me--they were oggling my picture.

I looked back and forth between them and the guilt on their faceless was priceless. I have to admit I could have just ignored the sudden rush of lust that slammed through me but hey, I'm a bloke.

I stood there a moment, pondering my next move, and when it came to me it was a stroke of genius.

"I'll be in the shower," I grinned and looked at the two of them. "If you need me for anything."

I turned and left the living room, took the stairs two at a time, and I quickly stripped. I have to admit I was more than a bit turned on and to be honest I wasn't completely sure they'd follow me. The water felt brilliant against my skin and when I trailed my hands down my chest my cock twitched.

I heard the bathroom door open and felt the draft from the hallway. I shivered slightly and took my cock into my hand, I slowly stroked myself from base to tip, letting my finger tips brush my balls on each downstroke.

"Fuck," I heard Harry breath when he opened the shower curtain. "Fuck."

I turned and opened my eyes to find the both of them standing by the side of the tub. I could see Hermione's nipples through her thin blouse and I couldn't help but notice the bulge in Harry's trousers.

"Are you joining me?" I quipped.

I'd never seen two people strip off faster and it was quite flattering.

There was no hesitation when they stepped into the shower. They were on me and Hermione's soft hand swatted mine away from my cock. She was on her knees before I could say anything and when her mouth closed around me I felt my knees buckle. Harry's hands where on my arse, his mouth was on mine, and I slammed my hand against the wall of the shower to keep upright.

Harry pulled back and I looked down and watched my cock sliding in and out of Hermione's mouth. I watched as her tongue flicked the tip, lapping the precum that had gathered there, and when I threaded my hands through her hair our eyes met.

"Blimey," I groaned and when Harry slid behind me and trailed kisses down my back I almost fainted. "Bloody hell."

His hands were kneading my arse, his tongue was sliding along my cleft, and when Hermione's mouth slid to the base of my cock I felt Harry suckling my balls.

"Merlin," I moaned. "More."

My eyes rolled back in my head when I felt him parting my cheeks, when his tongue circled my hole I jerked forward into Hermione's mouth, and when he began fucking me with his tongue I rocked back against him.

They were driving me insane, their lips, their fingers, their tongues. I was one giant nerve ending and I could feel the heat swelling in my stomach. Harry slid his tongue out and replaced it with two fingers and I began panting. He angled them just so, hitting something inside me, and I gave a hoarse shout of his name.

"Please," I whimpered. "I need...want inside...need more."

Hermione released my cock with a soft pop and looked up at me, "You'll have to be more specific."

"I...I..."

"I know what he wants," Harry nipped my arse cheek and twisted his fingers inside me. "He wants to fuck you, while I fuck him, and he wants to come between us."

I nodded my head and whimpered.

Yeah, I only thought I had control of the situation...as you can imagine I never did.

"We can do that...is that what you were trying to say, Ronald?"

I nodded again and she slid up my body, "So what are you waiting for."

Yeah, my self control was gone by this point and I lifted her against the tile. I claimed her lips and plunged my cock into her wetness. It was incredible, she was tight around me, and I had to think of Snape and McGonagall shagging just so I wouldn't come.

In the meantime I felt Harry's cock at my hole, pressing against me, and when Harry and Hermione kissed over my shoulder I pushed my hips back and he slid inside me.

I wasn't sure how this would work, the three of us, and although I had fantazied about it this was better than any fantasy.

Harry drove me into Hermione, who writhed against me, and her nails raked my scalp with each thrust. Harry's hands were on my hips, almost tight enough to mark me, and the three of us were taking turns snogging each other.

In short it was bloody brilliant.

We came one right after the other, me first because honestly how could I not, followed by Harry, and finally after Harry and I slid down Hermione's body and used our tongues on her she came hard and fast.

We collasped on the floor of the bathtub together and Harry reached back to turn off the water.

"That was--brilliant."

"Too right, Ron," Harry grinned. "Who took that picture of you."

Hermione nudged the two of us and sighed, "I took the picture--I tried flirting with the two of you and it didn't work. I decided to make a point."

A grin spread over my face and I laughed, "Well I finally got the point--you'll have to find something new to nag me about."

Harry brushed his lips against mine, "No doubt she will mate, no doubt she will"


End file.
